The present disclosure relates to an electrical circuit and to a method for producing an electrical circuit.
The integration of energy converters is a trend in the field of electronic packagings. Solar cells especially are used alongside thermoelectric converters for obtaining electrical energy, e.g. for operating sensor modules.
In principle, two ways of making contact with solar cells are possible. With regard to most cells produced at the present time, contact has to be made with them from the front side and the back side, in order to establish an electrical contact (recognizable from the silver conductor structures on the front side). There are also approaches for making contact purely at the back side; these approaches are still used relatively infrequently at present. In the case of the cells with which contact is made on both sides, protecting the front side of the solar cell is furthermore accorded particular importance since the metallizations used can corrode under the influence of moisture. This is realized by lamination between plastic plates in the normal module production process for large-area solar applications.
US 2011/0169554A1 describes an integrated solar-operated component.